Here We Go Again
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Sonny didn't think she could handle another CDC. That was until they found out they we having a boy.


**Hey guys! This is a oneshot inspired by Father's Day! I hope you like it. Oh, I changed my twitter username. It is JovaticKusher. It means Jonatic, Lovatic, Knighter, and Rusher. Follow me! I follow back! Also any ideas for SWAC Season 3, tell me. Also anyone that can make a trailer for I Can't Forget About You please tell me. Anything else? Oh, I might do a oneshot for iCarly with Seddie. Tell if you think I can. I don't own anything. Oh if you get confused here are the kids:**

**Blake Christopher Cooper- oldest**

**Ella Allison Cooper**

**Nathan Daniel Cooper**

**Constance Dylan Cooper**

**Kalie Charlotte Cooper- twins, youngest, babies in the story**

**Oliver Michael Cooper- twins, youngest, babies in the story**

Sonny thought she couldn't handle another Chad Dylan Cooper. Just one was bad enough. That was until they found out they were having a boy. She knew she could handle another CDC. The blond hair, blue eyes, and all. So her single was 'Here We Go Again' was a metaphor.

Little Chad, as Sonny liked to call him, was a perfect mix of her and Chad. Well mostly Chad. Blake Cooper got into everything. He hit terrible twos at one and stayed like that until he was five. On his first day of kindergarten, he got a girlfriend. He told his mom all about it, who played along very well. The relationship didn't last long. The girl shared a snack with another boy, so Blake broke it off. It lasted a mere 12 hours.

Blake started appearing with his parents in movies since birth. He became a regular on a show at six. Sonny tried to keep his ego down but Chad refused to let. He said 'It will make him strong in Hollywood.' Sonny didn't fully agree but didn't disagree. At 13, Blake had his own show. It became very popular very fast. Chad couldn't be more proud. His son was the greatest actor of his generation. Sonny was of course proud but upset with Chad that he wouldn't let their daughter star in a show but let their hormonal son. Chad refused. 'She is my little girl! I will not let her be on her own show!' 'Chad, she's 11. She isn't little anymore!' 'Ask me in two years!' He was very protective of his two daughters, Ella Allison Cooper (11) and Constance Dylan Cooper (2) (he wanted at least one of his kids with the same initials). He was not protective of his two sons, Blake Christopher Cooper and Nathan Daniel Cooper (9). But Sonny thought it was sweet.

At 16, Blake was the most famous tween out there. With his father's looks and his mother's laugh, everyone loved him. Especially girls. All except one. Veronica 'Ronnie' Miller. She was the most annoying, happiest, selfless, cutest girl in the studio. She worked on another show in the studio. She was new. She moved here from Iowa of all places. At first, she loved him but then found out their shows were rivals. Blake hated what she did to him.

"Mom, I need help," Blake said going into the kitchen and sitting on the stool.

Sonny turned around. She had flour on her cheek.

"Mom, what are you making?"

"It's Father's Day, Blake. I'm making your daddy a cake. It was Constance's idea but she is taking a nap with the twins," Sonny said. "Now, what's up?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Is it that Ronnie girl you were telling Nathan about?" Sonny asked setting the bowl down and leaning against the table. "The girl he invited over?"

"HE WHAT? NATHAN!" Blake yelled.

"Blake, calm down. Tell me about her," Sonny said coving her son's mouth with her hand. "Quietly before the twins and Constance wakes up. Okay?"

Blake nodded. Sonny removed her hand. "Well, our shows hate each other. We argue all the time. She is so annoying!"

"Honey, I think you should go talk to your dad about this," Sonny said smiling at old memories.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Just go. He's in the media room playing with his new TV I got him," She said pushing him out.

Blake pouted then went to find his dad. His was in the media room all right. He was on the floor with the twins, Constance was on the couch watching TV. "Dad?"

Chad turned to look at his son. "Hey, son. What's up?"

"Well, there's this girl-"

"Hold up. Let me take the twins and Constance up to your mom. Come on, Constance, let's go up to Mommy," He picked up little Kalie and little Oliver. "I'll be right back."

Chad went upstairs and into the kitchen. "Guess who woke up."

Sonny turned around. "Chad! You aren't suppose to be in here and who woke them up?"

"I don't know and here," He handed her the twins then he picked up Constance and put her on the counter. "Now, I have to talk to Blake."

Sonny rolled her eyes as he went back to the media room. Ella came in a few minutes later with Nathan.

"Mom, Nathan is annoying me!" Ella said.

"Sweetie, can you get me the twins' highchair for me?" Sonny said.

Ella pouted then got the highchairs. She took Oliver and put him in as Sonny put Kalie in. "Nathan won't let me play the Wii!"

"Ella, you are 14! Now I need both you and Nathan's help. It is Father's Day," Sonny said.

"We know," Ella said pouting again.

"Now, Ella and Nathan help fix dinner. Constance, are you going to help Mommy finish the cake?" Sonny said her daughter on the counter.

Constance nodded. "Yes, Mommy!"

Sonny picked her up. Soon the youngest Coopers were helping their mom with dinner and the cake. As Sonny was finishing the icing, the doorbell ring.

"I GOT IT!" Blake yelled.

"It's Ronnie!" Nathan said.

Sonny put down her things and ran into the living room. She hid behind the couch to listen.

"Sonny? Are you spying on our son?" Chad said squeezing in beside her.

"No," Sonny said innocently as she watched Blake fix his hair and open the door.

"Hi, Ronnie," He said.

"Ronnie? Not Miller?" She asked.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" He said.

"Whatever, Cooper. Just tell me why your brother called me on your phone and invited me over?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Maybe he thought you needed some company. You do live by yourself."

"I do not! Mom is in Iowa taking care of my grandmother," Ronnie defended.

"Whatever, Miller."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we go-hmm." Blake pulled Ronnie in for a kiss.

Sonny's mouth dropped. "Wow, he's better then you."

"He is not!" Chad said.

"Yeah he is. You never did that to me during our arguments," Sonny said.

"I do now," Chad said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh, here we go again."


End file.
